


A Tour of Your Home

by prophetor



Series: Perception [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Celestial Realm Belphie, Domestics, F/M, First Meetings, Reader Is Not MC, belphie thinks you’re cute, i love him so much, its not angst this time i promise, lilith is alive, set before the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetor/pseuds/prophetor
Summary: Inanimate objects didn’t seem to satisfy his hunger anymore. He wanted to talk to humans, to learn their perceptions of the life they’ve lived. He wanted to take in the very essence of what a person is.So, Belphie did the logical Belphie thing to do. He went down to Earth to meet humans._________This is set before the fall, Belphie snuck out of the Celestial Realm to talk to humans and he stumbled upon you. Cute antics ensue.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Perception [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Tour of Your Home

It was common knowledge to everyone at this point: Belphegor loved humans.

He was fascinated by them, intrigued by there ways of life and thought processes. His favorite hobby was going down to Earth and stealing anything that seemed to tell a story. Pottery, books, tombs, even curtains. Of course, he’d put everything back once he recorded everything noteworthy.

Eventually, Belphie even wanted to be around them. 

Inanimate objects didn’t seem to satisfy his hunger anymore. He wanted to talk to humans, to learn their perceptions of the life they’ve lived. He wanted to take in the very essence of what a person is.

So, Belphie did the logical Belphie thing to do. He went down to Earth to meet humans.

Though, it didn’t seem to be an easy feat...actually it was much harder than what Belphie had anticipated. He’d figured humans were sociable in nature, but perhaps he was wrong. It seemed like no one would spare him the time of day. Frustrated, he took a seat at a nearby bench.

Belphie closed his eyes, sighing out of his nose. Okay, if no one was going to accept his advances, he’d just have to wait it out. Who knows, maybe someone will come by and talk to him.

The bristling of trees and soft sound of wind didn’t seem to mend his pride, he actually felt more hurt. Lucifer was right, this was a stupid idea.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, maybe he should just go home. It wasn’t that late anyway, he’ll be back in time for lunch.

That was the plan, until—

“Oh uh, hello?” A voice. One that definitely wasn’t his.

Belphie snapped his head down, trying to figure out who was talking to him.

She was standing beside the bench, fruit basket in hand. Her head was tilted in confusion. She was beautiful no doubt, but definitely not royal. Her dress was a soft white, no extravagant colors or fabrics to distinguish her as someone important.

Basically, she was average.

Belphie hit the jackpot.

He cleared his throat, no doubt that he’s been staring too long. “Yeah?”

She walked around him from where she was leaning against the arm rest, taking a seat on the other side of the bench. Belphie’s eyes followed her, taking in the information such small gesture has given him.

Her hair swayed in the breeze, “Are you alright?”

Belphie stared again, eyes darting from her hands which she placed in her lap, to her face.

“Oh, um, I’m actually new to this town,” Not completely a lie, he thinks, “I’m not familiar with the area, so I think I might’ve gotten lost.” He rubbed the back of his head, hoping to sell the act even further.

Her eyes seemed to ignite, with what Belphie wasn’t informed enough to know, but he sure as hell wanted to find out, “Oh a newcomer! I’d be happy to show you around if you like!” 

Belphie thinks about her proposal, but not for too long. What harm could she do? “That’d be great, honestly.”

And that’s how Belphie spent his afternoon. She took him to the market, the community center, the parks and ponds, the theatre, basically anything this town had to offer. 

At the end of it, he had the whole place mapped out in his mind. He would consider this day a success really, since he also picked up on her mannerisms and speech patterns. She would sometimes stumble over her words, or smile at a person walking by. It was probably a bit creepy, he thought to himself as he approached another building she took him to.

It was a shop, but two-storied. He figured someone also lived there, but other than that he couldn’t seem to find anything special about it.

He turned to the woman, and regrets not asking for her name when they initially met. It seems too late to do that now, he guesses.

Her hands seem to retrieve something from her pocket, something he didn’t know the dress had, and stick it into the door.

Now more confused, he looks at her, “What is this place?”

She laughs softly, something she does a lot he’s noticed, and opens the door, “This? It’s my place.”

She grabs Belphie by the hand and leads him inside. It’s a quaint place, produce to one side and a table to the other. It’s spacious, but still cozy. He likes it.

While his guide is busy opening the curtains, he walks over to the table. It’s small, but it looked like a dining table. He noticed a room under the staircase, probably the kitchen.

It was a unique architecture, definitely not your average home. Belphie almost took out his notebook the sketch the probable layout, but figured it’d look weird.

She joined him at the table, though actually took a seat while he was still standing. He figured it’d be rude to keep his position, so he pulled out a chair to sit down with her.

“So?” She rested her head on her palm, “did I do this town justice?”

Belphie smiled, honestly he enjoyed the tour a lot more than he expected to, “Yeah, I think you did.”

Her eyes gleamed again, Belphie took it as pride, and she stood up from her chair.

“Great, that’s great! How ‘bout I whip up something to eat?” She made her way to the room under the staircase, Belphie patted himself on the back. 

She told him he could go upstairs while she was “whipping something up”, whatever that means. 

“Just don’t go into my bedroom, it’s an absolute mess.” Belphie smiled to himself, she didn’t know the half about mess.

He was met with a hallway once he reached the top of the stairs, two doors on the left and one on the right. Belphie figured one of them was a study of sorts, humans tend to have a different space for hobbies.

Not knowing which one was her bedroom, he decided to take a chance with fate and opened the door to the right. To his utter delight, it was a study.  
Belphie took a look around the small room. There was a window facing the streets, and a desk to sit at. The dark table was littered with papers and knick knacks, some he would probably steal if he wasn’t in this situation.

What he was really interested though, was the bookshelf to the right of him. It wasn’t the biggest thing he’d seen, but it was filled to the brim with books and trinkets. Belphie would almost call it cute.

He studied the contents of the shelf, the top was weighed by big books, no doubt obligatory to have. In the middle were more smaller and worn, definitely the ones she actually liked. The bottom section also had worn books, but they seemed to be targeted to children.

Belphie sat on the floor and took out from the bottom shelf, might as well work your way up. The book he took out was thin, filled with the cycles of the moon. The other book was about animals and their characteristics. Belphie wondered what kind of family life this girl had.

He was about to take another out until he heard someone call for him.

“Hey,” her voice echoed throughout the building, “food’s ready!”

Belphie sat up and stretched, Beel and Lilith are going to scream once they find out he’s eating human food.

A smell hit him once Belphie was downstairs. It was unfamiliar, but hearty. She was plating the food when he reached the table.

“Thank you for the hospitality.” Belphie looked at the food, it was a type of pasta he thinks. At least, it resembles the pictures he’d seen.

She took a seat and motioned him to do so too, “It’s no problem, we don’t get a lot of travelers here so it’s always good to see a new face.”

He nodded and took a bite out of the he-thinks-is-pasta, it was delicious. If he thought Beel was going to fight scream at him before, he’s definitely going to kill him once he finds out the food was this good.

Belphie finishes quicker than he expected, the new flavors seemed to make something inside him come alive. Breadcrumbs and pasta sauce covered his face and he sighs happily.

The guide, which was now apparently Belphie’s nickname for her, handed him a cloth and he took it graciously. 

He raised the cloth to his mouth, “Thank you for the meal.”

She smiled at him, almost finished with her food too. Unlike Belphie, she didn’t just shovel piles of garlic bread into her mouth.

Plates now discarded to end of the table, Belphie felt a bit awkward. His whole mission was to talk to a human, and yet he doesn’t know what to ask.

Thankfully, she seemed to read the room, and started a conversation with him.

“So, what brought you here?” She took a sip of her drink.

“Nothing special, sometimes it’s good to explore outside your home.” Again, not a complete lie.

She hummed, playing with the condensation on her glass, “By the way, I don’t think I caught your name, traveler.”

Now, Belphie could in theory tell her his name, but he doesn’t think “Belphegor” is something people are used to hearing around. He could lie, but that doesn’t seem like something he’d want to do either. 

So he does what he does best, become a pain in the ass.

“Oh, I don’t think it’s something I’d like to be shared.” Belphie says in a sing-song voice. Boy does he miss being annoying.

She lifts her eyebrows at him, “What? Too holy to be said out loud or something?”

He chuckles, well that’s something Belphie hasn’t thought about before.

“Well, yeah. Let’s say it is too holy to be said out loud.” He thinks if Lucifer would kill him when he gets home...yeah, probably.

“What about you,” Belphie doesn’t want the conversation to die down, “what’s your name?”

She wiggles her index finger at him, “Not so fast stranger, if I can’t know your name you can’t know mine.”

Oh? So that’s how it’s going to be. Belphie didn’t think it’d be smart to argue with that, she does have a point.

“However...” Her eyes ignited again, “I could give us nicknames! That way if you come back we can recognize each other.”

It was a good idea, he’d like to come back to this place. Plus, who doesn’t like getting a nickname?

She thought to herself for a moment, eyes focused on the table. Belphie felt awkward again, he wasn’t really use to silence. Not with his brothers and sister around.

She finally looked up, a grin brightening up her features, “Okay so how about you’re Sloth?”

Belphie blinked. Sloth? Why sloth? Does he look like a sloth?

She seemed to sense his confusion, “You smile like a sloth, dazed and happy.” 

Okay, Belphie could get by that, he thinks. 

“Plus you kinda blink like them too.”

Well, that one was hard to accept.

She laughs, not softly this time though. It’s a loud, happy sound. Something lighter than just amusement. Belphie thinks it’s nice.

“And as for me?” She taps her finger on her lips, Belphie couldn’t help but stare, “well let’s see....”

“Call me Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Thanks for reading! To be honest I wasn’t planning on posting a fic for awhile, but my internet cut out last night and all I was left with was my notes app. As always, criticism is welcome! Tell me what you liked, didn’t like, thought was a bit iffy. 
> 
> @dazasmu on twitter


End file.
